my_disney_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zira
Zira is the supreme leader of the Outsiders, and the mother of Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani. She seeks to avenge the death of Scar. She's much less composed and self-controlled than Scar, as shown during her actions in the final battle and her villain song. If she was Scar's mate, this was most likely make her his second-in-command. She's determined, devoted and charismatic. She's also a capable leader, given that her pride managed to survive in that wasteland. She cannot understand why Kovu wants to abandon the plot, and is genuinely surprised when he stands up to her at the final battle. Also when her pride defects, you can tell from her voice and her expression that she didn't anticipate that, not that it makes her stand down. This traces back to when she first developed the plan, as she saw Kovu cared about Kiara and immediately saw it as a chance for him to kill Simba, rather than considering his attachment for Kiara could lead him away from the Outlanders. She can act polite and affable when it suits her, but can lose her composure and turn violent at the drop of a hat. Case in point: when talking to Kion, she's initially calm and somewhat kind towards him until Kion refuses to join her and tells her that Scar was never the rightful king of the Pride Lands, upon which she loses her temper and orders the other Outsiders to attack him. Her fatal flaw is her thirst for vengeance. While she shows at Nuka's death and other times that she loves her children, her all-consuming thirst for vengeance causes her to be an abusive parent, ultimately causing the death of one of her children and the Heel–Face Turn of the other two, as well as her own demise. She wants revenge on Simba for Scar's death, when in reality, Scar was killed by his own hyena minions after trying to pass the buck onto them. Personality From her first appearance to her final fall, Zira proves herself to be inseparable from her own evil intentions. If she has ever had a doubt about her own ruthless nature, it is never shown, as she is so determined to bring Simba down that she's willing to sacrifice her own children to the cause. Such a violent attitude manifests itself in the way Zira goes about her daily life as her claws are constantly unsheathed, and she treats her children harshly, teaching them to hate and kill as she knows so well how to do. Even when her entire pride abandons her, Zira has such faith in herself that she makes a final desperate stand against Simba. As a leader, Zira is charismatic and manipulative, able to rally an entire pride to her side. She is also able to raise three brainwashed children who see no wrong in the constant death that surrounds them. Even when around her children, Zira does nothing to show them love, only softening once, when her son Nuka lies dying in her paw. As for Kovu and Vitani, her other children, Zira seems to care nothing for them, driving Kovu out of the pride and threatening to kill Vitani herself. Zira also holds a superiority complex, as she believes that her species dominates all others, especially hyenas. Zira was bloodthirsty, but she hadn't really accomplished much of anything evil after she was exiled. This wrongful exile and Simba killing her obsessive love-interest, Scar, sends her into devising a murderous plan for which she robs her own son of his childhood by training him into committing regicide. In the end, she too is shown to be willing to kill another of her children, and resisted help when she needed it the most. Zira wasn't a child murderer, and didn't commit any evil acts for greed and jealousy but for revenge, as in she had more of "justification" even though she did not go too far with her master plan. Also take note, her emotional impact on Kovu's life wasn't as severe as Scar's impact on Simba's life. Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderous Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Power-Hungry Category:Big Bad Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Fabricator Category:Brainwasher Category:Sociopaths Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Compulsive Liars Category:Bullies Category:Usurpers